Talking Tom and Friends/Rede Tomcat Cameos
The Network Itself The Network Has The Name "Tomcat" Because of Talking Tom's love. From 1965-1996, They have the logo with the Camera Shy Pose. From 1966-1976, They have the Talking Tom Cat for Android Notification Icon. From 1976-1988, They Have the Neutral Face from Part Time Job. From 1988-December 20, 2017, They have Tom's smiling face from the first frame of Tom's Heart Eyes Line Sticker. Today, They have the smiling face from A Gift From Angela. Bom Dia Emphasis Agree The thumb from the "Angela-Approved" Banner. Appa Baby Angela's face. Hank The dog himself. Freeze A rainbow Popsicle. Nao Angela's face frowning. Fail Tom in mid-air shocking at the camera. Boisterous and Obstreperous The words you can only hear in "Angie Fierce". Piranhas and Barracudas The teams you can mostly see in "Angela the Cheerleader". Thumbs Down The symbol from "Angela's Critic". Quit Throwing Stuff The speech from Angela. Warm Melted and Disgusting 3 Melted Milkshakes, Choclate on the left, Strawberry in the center, and Vinilla with a cherry on top in the right. Rhonda The Jerry's Employee. Surprised The surprise face from the old A Secret Worth Keeping Part 3 thumbnail. Alarm An alarm signal. Formely a red alarm made of lines (1986-1999). Sim Angela's smiling head. Angela The cat herself. Regra Do Manual Da Escola Quatrocentos Trinta Sete The Title is a Portugese Version of School Handbook Rule 437. Outicontro As what Ben says, "5 Photos of Out-of-Control Angela Flipping Out.". Out-of is the same as Outi, so Rede Tomcat thinks "Outicontro" would be a perfect name, so they picked it. Praca Aleatoria TV Agree The thumb from the "Angela-Approved" Banner. Appa Baby Angela's face. Freeze A rainbow Popsicle. Fail Tom in mid-air shocking at the camera. Rhonda The Jerry's Employee. Alarm An alarm signal. Formely a red alarm made of lines (1986-1999). Tomcat Efficient Why They Chose "Efficient" Tomcat thought "Efficient" would be perfect to replace "Esporte". Quotes * "Trick shots bouncing off the sides of the pool are always efficient and pretty cool too." -Talking Tom * "The rockets are even more efficien'''t!" -Talking Tom 1980-1995 * Ginger puts balls in the tube. The missing scene is that the CEO (Chief Everything Officer) is saying "This money is balls!". (Vote for Tom!) * Talking Tom slips and falls from the mayor speech paper. (The Nerd Club) * Ms. Vanthrax breaks the toy plunger, which makes the landlord smile. (Landlord in Love) * Angela put Jell-o on Tom's face. (Garage Feast Day) * Angela puts her scalding hot tea in this trash can and in the missing scene, will be on her way. (Extreme First Date) * People throw stuff at Angela. (Angela the Cheerleader) * Hank dives into the telly and it became a funny fail, while hank falls on the floor. (Bye, Bye, Bongo!) * Hank and Tom (trapped in a bubble) play nanny ball. The nanny ball hits the bubble, then Hank, and the camera, appearing the title. (Babysitter Tom) 2005-2008 * Classic Tom does cymbals. (Classic Talking Tom Cat) * Ben rotates in his e-Levator levitating boots. * The thumbs down symbol from Angela's Critic appears while Buttercup punches it. * Tom in his Barracudas shirt play basketball with Angela in her Piranhas shirt. * Victoria Payne is in front of the Powerpuff Girls and is blue. Jornal Mojo * Angela says: "Yeah, No.". Vessel Show Quotes "Well, it will turn a floatie into a supercharged, ultra-fast '''vessel… So, make sure you hit the chilli from the right direction to make as many hits as possible." -Talking Tom 1983-1990 * Angel Tom is confused about Tom's Sick Day. * Tom looks at a shirt that's... TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS! * Tom, Angela, and Hank get afraid about the confetti on fire in the celebration. * Tom lifts weights, but fails. * Tom doesn't get his way when Angela's not around. * Tom gets electrified from the gym. * Angela punches a green Tom pillow. * Talking Tom hears fighting during his job and Angela's call. * Tom plays hula-hoop with Angela. * Tom tries to eat a strawberry. * Tom runs from the sauna, even though Angela is in it. * Angela beats up Tom. * Angela runs and lifts weights with a welding helmet. * Angela plays hula-hoop. * Angela does a sauna. * Tom sees Angela's evil bathroom scale get thrown out the window. * Hank orders a pizza. * Angela takes a glass of water. * Ben has a fan hat. * Angela is shocked when the gang go. * Angela throws her phone. * Angela is ready to take a picture of Tom. * Ginger is happily walking. * Tom and Ginger are ready for home roller-coaster fun. * Ben scares the camera dressed as a vampire. * Angela and Ginger are underground, but Hank scares them. * Ginger, Tom, and Ben are covered up taking a ride. * Ginger gets spun with the gang. * Ginger is flying with many drones. * A bird takes away the dragon toy, while ben is screaming for it. * Tom gets crazy with confetti. * Tom looks at the camera brushing his teeth and washing the top of him. First he was angry, then he is happy. * Talking Tom thinks the Angela cardboard self is heavy. he tries to move it. Angela thinks of a perfect place for her cardboard self. 1996-2009 * Ginger checks out his monster tracker. * Angela fights with Angie Fierce. * Talking Santa pats Talking Ginger in the head. * Angela trains with her green sword. * A customer tries a Taco Spaghetti Burger. Sessao Construed The word "construed" comes from this: "(This game is) not a guarantee of stardom and cannot be construed as such in a court of law." -MC Na verdade, Ricky, meu nome é Angela The title is a Portuguese version of "Actually, Ricky, my name is Angela.". Podemos começar de novo se quiser entrar nesta ação The title is a Portuguese version of "We can start over if you want to get in on this action.". Nebula Quente The word "Nebula" comes from this: "Lady Nebula. You look great!" -Talking Tom Menacao The prefix "Menac-" come from this: "Well, the ice cubes are another kind of menace." -Talking Tom "Another kind of menace". Ha-ha! That's good. Wish I'd thought of that. Tomcat Rigorous The word "rigorous" comes from this: "Hey! I'm very rigorous about my scientific ethics!" -Talking Ben Holo-gram Será? The word "holo-gram" is based on the speech: "Surprise! It was a hologram! Anyway, it’s better than Hank’s burger thing." -Talking Ben Caldeirão do Hank Talking Hank is featured in the logo. Reason13 The title is based on Ben's speech Reason Thirteen. Praça Truce The word "truce" come from this: "(Hey!) We're not friends! This is a temporary truce because of the Christmas spirit." -CEO Dois Dias & Tres Noites The title is a Portuguese version of "Two Days and Three Nights". Tomcat Rumor Rumor comes from: "Oh no, it is way more than a rumor. I got to go." -Talking Angela and "That is just a playground rumor." -Talking Ben Cameos * Angela dressed as Madame Cassandra the lady opens the window puts a basket of phones in a box next to the window. Ginger dressed as Sebastian, the little butler says "Nooo!" in a distance he can be seen next to Angela. She puts her hands on the bottom of the window. * Ben’s Marbles fall down. Sabotar Espetacular Sabotar is a Portugese version of Sabotage. Domingão do Fumble "Fumble" comes from: "Fumble! Not very mayor-ly." -MC Fumbástico The prefix "Fumb-" comes from: "Fumble! Not very mayor-ly." -MC Sessão de Ceremonia de Gala The title is based on "Gala Ceremony". Category:Vessel Show Category:Bom Dia Emphasis Category:Sabotar Espetacular Category:Tomcat Rumor Category:Sessao Construed Category:Jornal Mojo Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Rede Tomcat Category:Outicontro Category:Nebula Quente Category:Menacao Category:Reason13 Category:Tomcat Efficient Category:Self-Cameos Category:Cameos with The Powerpuff Girls Category:Cameos with We Bare Bears Category:Cameos in the New Millennium Category:Vidro de Tomcat Category:Brazillian Shows with new words Category:Brazillian Shows with Portuguese versions of English speeches __FORCETOC__